Portable stoves are typically employed for food/water preparation in recreational settings e.g. at a camp site, or during a break when hiking. Such stoves include one or more burners and elements for supporting cookware in proximity to the burners. Such stoves typically operate by burning a fuel source such as propane. This fuel source is ordinarily contained in a separate canister or vessel. A user connects the stove to the fuel source using a line with an integrated pressure regulator.
While such devices have proven very useful, they are not without need for improvement. Currently, these portable stoves are generally small in size and typically utilize one or two burners. For larger meals or applications, however, having only two burners may be inefficient or undesirable. As such, it is not uncommon to bring multiple portable stoves to allow for simultaneous operation of a plurality of burners.
Unfortunately, packing multiple stoves also means packing multiple fuel sources as there is a one to one relationship of these components. Further, there are in many cases other devices such as lanterns or the like which also operate on the same type of fuel source. As such, the number of fuel source canisters required may be undesirably too much when bringing multiple stoves and other accessories camping and/or hiking. As such, there is a need in the art for an improved cooking device that overcomes the above.
The invention provides such a cooking device. These and other advantages of the invention, as well as additional inventive features, will be apparent from the description of the invention provided herein.